Love Takes Courage
by Roxxy0067
Summary: Zuko just joined the group, and Aang talks with Zuko about a certain water bender. More chapters to come. Kataangy goodness! Zuko/Katara/Aang friendship. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, as awesome as that would be..**

Love Takes Strength

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong." Zuko pulled Aang from his stance. "My uncle explained to me that firebending is not about strength. It's about breathing and control. And as much as that's true, it is also important that you aren't too timid"  


Aang inhaled, "Okay..." Aang resumed his stance, and this time he was a bit less timid. A slightly larger flame appeared than the trifling flame that appeared before.

"Better," Zuko admitted. Aang lowered his stance. "But you are still too timid." Aang looked distraught. Zuko sighed, "Okay, I am new to the whole, 'supportive friend to the Avatar' thing, but I'm going to make an attempt at it." He motioned for Aang to sit on the wall to the right of them. 

They were practicing in a largely opened area with no plants or any other items with significance too close. The walls had illustrations of Air Bisons and Air Nomads of the civilization long lost. Vines grew over the painting and very little of it was visible. The sun shine hit the room just right, and made the room perfect to practice in.

Zuko sat beside him, "Is it the fire incident with Katara whats holding you back"  
Aang nodded, "I just don't want to burn anyone I love again. When Katara ran from me crying, I didn't think that i could live wit ht myself. It just tore me up inside." Zuko paused for a brief moment, contemplating the issue that stood before him.

Zuko sat up a little, "There's more to it than that, isn't there?" 

Aang tried miserably to hide his crimson blush from Zuko, "...Um..." His voice cracked in the middle of "Um". 

Zuko laughed, "Look, Aang, I know I'm not the most comfortable person to be talking to, especially when it comes to you and Katara. But I am no longer throwing fire at you, nor do I feel the need to do so any longer. I want you to be able to trust me, or me joining the team will never work." 

Aang continued his tense position, but he replied, "You promise you won't tell?" Zuko nodded. Aang sat more relaxed. He drew in a deep breath before explaining, "..I... think I'm in love with her. She was the one who broke me out of the iceberg, and was also the first person i saw in one hundred years. After losing your entire race, seeing another person has an effect on you..." Before Aang knew it, he was explaining what happened with the Guru. Zuko, not knowing what exactly to say, sat in deep thought for a few minutes, while Aang sat waiting anxiously. 

"Have you kissed her?" He finally asked, just moment before Aang was about to break a sweat. 

"Yes. Twice. The first was in the cave of two lovers. But in that situation, we thought it was our only way out; Well, Katara did anyways. I was more focused on kissing her than getting out of the cave, to be real honest..." 

"How do you know that she wasn't just looking for an excuse to kiss you?" Zuko asked, almost jokingly.  
"As much as I want that to be true..." Aang muttered. "What about the second time?" Zuko asked.  
"Well, it was before I went to face the Fire Lord. I was talking to Katara, and one of the things running through my mind was that I could be dead in a few minutes. So, I kissed her. And I just flew off. I'm getting kind of nervous, because she hasn't said anything about it," Aang's tone swithced from anxious to dejected. Zuko nodded, listening intently. 

"Aang," Zuko began "I, unlike Sokka, actually know what I'm talking about when it comes to girls. First, I want to tell you that Katara is absolutely nuts about you. As upsetting of an example as this is, it's one of the best ones. The look in her eyes when i would hit you is not that of a friend who is worried about another friend, it was more of one that a person gives another when the person they are in love with had been killed. And when Azula struck you in Ba Sing Se, and there was that dark moment where the world thought you were dead, she looked like a part of her had died, too. In the little time that I have been here, I noticed that she stares at you when you aren't looking, you stare at her when she's not looking, and occasionally, you stare at each other at the same time and it seems like you don't even notice that you are both looking at the same time, or even if anything else exists, for that matter. And second, when there is someone out there that you are truly in love with, don't let the opportunity pass you by. You shouldn't be afraid of it. Even after the harshest storms, skies of blue always follow. So, a cliche problem calls for a cliche answer: Tell her. Tell her everything you just told me. She won't be the slightest freaked out, because i promise you, she feels the same."

After that long reply, all Aang could think to say was, "...really? You really noticed all of that?" 

Zuko nodded, "That, and she pretty much threatened to kill me yesterday if I tried to hurt you in anyway, which I still have no intentions of doing..." 

Aangs eyes grew wide, "...wow..." 

"So, Aang, I'm not saying that you should tell her right this moment, but you should talk to her about that kiss, at least. Ask her whats on her mind, and let her know that you will always be there to listen," Zuko stood, "In fact, that's what I want you to accomplish by our next practice tomorrow." 

"Okay, but no pressure..." Aang stood as well, "You do realize what i just told you, right? Everything? You didn't take too many of my air blasts to the head?" 

Zuko glared, "Yes, I heard you, loud and clear, and I promise you, that's the best thing to do"  
Aang sighed, "Alright... Thanks Zuko...I guess..." Practice was dismissed until tomorrow, and before Aang left the practice room, he took one more shot at the fire blast, and this time, the flame was much larger. "I think I'd rather jerk- bend..."

**OK! That's it! R&R por favor (please)! Next chapter up soon! Don't forget to review, or the flames of hell shall devour your soul for all eternity...**


	2. Chapter 2: Ass bender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any other fantabulous show... whimpers**

**Hey Guys! Thanks to those who have reviewed, set it to alert, and read it, for that matter(83hits in eight hours!)! So, to say thanks, here is the next, very small, chapter, and if you review for this chapter, you can tell me what you want to happen, and i just might take a few ideas...shifts eyes Thanks guys!**

After firebending practice, Aang tiredly sulked to his "room". As he dreamily went along, he thought, "What on earth am i going to say to Katara? When am i going to tell her? I don't even know if she likes me! Ugh... my stomach hurts..." He approached his room and tossed himself into a pillow and sighed, "And the worst part is that if she doesn't like me, she will avoid me, or i will completely wreck our friendship! I'd be lucky if she ever taught me water bending again..." In methought, Aang heard a minuscule clacking sound come from his doorway. He looked up in surprise to see that it was only Momo, with all of his humorous curiosity. "Oh, it's just you, Momo..." Aang buried his face in a pillow once again. Momo took offense to this; he dashed and placed himself on Aangs back. Aang, annoyed, sighed, "Momo, I'm not in the mood. Sorry buddy." Momo slanted his curious, big eared head in fascination. Aang took that as Momo's way of asking what's wrong, "It's Katara. Zuko wants me to tell her how I feel about her..." Momo clicked in concurrence. "I know... I'm freaking out here, buddy..." Momo made another clicking noise, this time questioning, "I don't know, " Aang replied with a sigh, "I hope she likes me... otherwise our friendship will be ruined..." Yet another click came from Momo, this time sounding cross. "That's what I said!" Aang hollered, slamming his fist on his knee. Then, Momo sprinted out of the room. Aang sighed, "Joy..." He resumed his exhausted position on his bed. 

"Where's twinkle-toes?" Toph inquired, looking(term being used loosely...) up from her bowl of rice. The rest of the group was huddled around a crackling fire 

Sokka shook his head, "I don't really know... Katara? Jerk Bender? Any Ideas?" 

Before Katara had time to reply, Zuko snapped, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" 

"Have it your way, Ass Bender..." Sokka shrugged. 

Zuko scowled, "You're an ass bender..." He muttered. No one heard, of course. 

"Maybe he's in his room?" Katara suggested. "I could go check on him..." 

"Heh Heh... Ass bender... He bends with his ass... He farts...heh heh..." Sokka muttered to himself. 

"No, no. I'll do it." Zuko got up and strolled into Aang's room. "Aang?" Zuko called, opening the door. He entered to find a sleeping Aang on the bed. He strode up to Aang and gently tapped him to wa- 

"KATARA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE ON T.O.M!" Aang yelled, emerging from a dark slumber. 

Zuko smirked, "Dreaming about Katara having 'feminine troubles'?" 

"...uh..." Aang spat out nervously. 

Zuko shrugged it off, "Come out. We all ready ate. And you still have to talk to Katara." 

Aang shook his head, "I'm having second thoughts, Zuko..." But, Zuko ignored him, and by the time Aang finished the sentence Zuko was already in deep thought. 

"Looks like Aang won't do this on his own... I'll have to take action myself..." Zuko grew a dark, almost frightening grin. 

OK. That's it. Now post like you've never posted before! On your marks, Get Set, GO!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! You miss me? Of course you did. Don't deny it. Ok, so, on a more serious note, I have gotten lots of hits and reviews, but I NEED MORE! This is YOUR chance to tell me what YOU want to happen in this fic! Now, until one of you decides to do this, here is the next chapter. I personally think it's fantastic, but if you don't, it's your own fault. Toodles for now (Got that from my friend…)!**

Zuko and Aang arrived moments later. Zuko seemed to be in a rather peachy mood, while Aang looked fatigued. The rest of the gang was content with the fire and story telling, or, in Sokka's case, bad jokes and preaching. "OK, NOW I'm really ticked off. Who in the right mind would build a house of hay? No one! No one is stupid enough to think that a house of hay would last in wind and rain and snow!"

"Relax Sokka; it's just the story about the three little pigs. It's not supposed to be realistic…" Toph interrupted Sokka mid- rant.

"And besides," Katara began, "I didn't even get to finish it. All I got to was, 'Once upon a time, there were three little pigs. One built his house of hay…'." 

Zuko decided to join in, "Wow. I knew you guys were a different bunch, but I never knew that Sokka was so narrow minded…" 

"ASSBENDERASSBENDERASSBENDER!" was Sokka's defense. The room filled with laughter. 

Aang was not laughing, however. It became evident that it was Katara troubling Aang; because he stared dreamily at her. Then, a few moments later, Katara began to stare dreamily at him. The conversation carried on without them, as if no one noticed but Zuko. This enraged Zuko. How could someone be so (metaphorically) blind as to what they have right in front of them? Love is not a thing you come by every day; so when you find it, you can't let it pass you by. There are people out there fighting in a 100 year old war because of love, and then there are these two who just let it pass them by just because they are _afraid_? "Ok. Toph. Sokka. We need to talk. Now." 

Zuko completely did not expect the other two to notice; they were too intensely distracted. However, Katara stood up and shouted, "Hey! You can't just exclude us for no reason!" 

Zuko sighed, "Fine. Allow me to rephrase the statement. Who ever can't waterbend, follow me." 

Katara glared, "errrr…." She sat back down and rested her head on her hand.

"Okay," Zuko whispered to Toph and Sokka as soon as they reached a safe distance, "I have only been here for a few days, and already, I'm completely annoyed with those two. I honestly don't see how you guys stand it." 

"At least you don't have to feel their heart beats every time they talk to each other," Toph complained, "its like having to listen to a song over and over and over until you just want to punch one of them in the face."

Sokka sighed, "She has been completely obsessed with him ever since we found him in that iceberg. And she doesn't even notice that Aang is obsessed with her too. To think this all happened because she washed my clothes back home, I say sexist things, and I can't stand her and her magic water…" 

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Gee, it's a wonder why _you're_ single…" 

Sokka snapped, "Hey! I had girlfriends! It's just you...er… killed them all… or your sister captured them and says stupid things because she's a life wrecking wh-"

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Toph catechized.

"Well, I want to do something about it," Zuko answered.

"You mean take a pillow and smother them as they sleep?" Sokka suggested.

Zuko ignored him, "No, I was thinking something more along the lines of a trick…"

Ok. There it is. NOW GIVE ME YOUR VOTES DAMNIT! Catch ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIII!! Here is the next chapter. I wont keep you long, because i know you are all dying to read it. I wonder how many of you actually read this...hmmm... you know what? I'm going to put a random statement in the middle of the fic, just to get the attention of those who don't read this. SO HA!! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar, and i didn't in the previous chapters. If I did, there would be a book four,With the gaang rebuiling the planet.**

"What exactly are we looking for, Zuko?" Sokka stood in the middle of Katara's room; questioning the Fire Nation Prince that stood before him.

"I saw Katara writing in a diary. It has to be around here someplace..." Zuko continued to ransack Katara's room, searching for that little blue beacon of hope. Sokka continued to search without question. Minutes had gone by without any luck. Zuko paused his scrutiny to think. After a few moments of pondering, Zuko disappeared from the room without a word. Sokka was taken aback, but he tailed behind Zuko.

Zuko and Sokka approached Apa, who was deep in slumber. Zuko climbed his way onto the bison's back without waking him. Perplexed, Sokka raised his eyebrow, but still did not say anything. After a few silent moments, Zuko blurted, "Aha," waking Apa from his rest. He held up a small, light blue book, with a turquoise and white ribbon wrapping around it. Zuko jumped from the saddle and examined the book. Upon examining the book, they found much more detail that was obscure before. The ribbon that wrapped around the diary had a pattern made up of triangles and dots and had a chocolate brown lining. The opening side of the diary held a curious lock. The lock was circular, and there was a small, clear tube the diameter of the lock that appeared to hold water. When this tube was lifted, the diary opened. Zuko pryed on the tube, but it would not budge. "I think it can only be opened with waterbending," Zuko speculated.

Sokka took the book from Zuko's hands and tried to push the tube up as well, but again, it did not budge. Sokka contemplated, then sparked an Idea. "Zuko, you can open this," Sokka held out the book to him.

Zuko glared, "Sokka, are you crazy? I'm not a waterbender." He pushed the book away.

Sokka explained, "You don't have to be. Water rises and turns to gas when it's heated. The water in the tube will search for the closest exit, which would be the top of the lock, thus opening the diary. If you are careful, I think you can open this without breaking the glass tube." Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sokka, and reluctantly took the diary from Sokka's extended arms. Zuko extended his index finger and held it to the bottom of the tube. He let out a little heat, and after a few uneasy moments, the lock opened.

Zuko opened the diary and began to flip through the pages. "Now we just need to find the right diary entry," Zuko skimed the pages.

Anxious, Sokka stole the book from Zuko's hands, "Let me see." He flipped through a couple pages, and finally came to something interesting. "Hey, the cave of two lovers," Sokka examined. He read the entry, and a vex look crossed his face. "HE DID WHAT TO MY BABY SISTER?"

Zuko laughed, "I assume you just found out about the kiss," he smirked and crossed his arms.

Sokka was shocked, "How did YOU find out about this?" He pointed his finger at Zuko, "And why didn't you tell me?" This time he sounded more disappointed than angry.

"Aang told me. Oh, they also kissed on the sub during the invasion." Zuko's smirk grew wider.

Sokka glared, "Why must you do that?"

Zuko shrugged, "For kicks. Back to the point, does the diary say anything about how she feels about Aang?" Sokka flipped through more pages until he reached the invasion entry. He read, then speculated.

"I got one," Sokka exclaimed.

"Read it to me," Zuko commanded.

Sokka cleared his throat, " 'Before the sub went down, we all had an inspirational talk with Aang' ," Sokka spoke in a higher pitched woman voice, " 'When I had my chance to talk to Aang, I told him how much he has changed. He wasn't the goofy little boy he was when we found him in the iceberg. He had to really mature fast, and I am really proud of him. I left out my feelings for him, in fear of him changing his mind in the last minute. I need Aang, but the world needs him more. Then when it was Aangs turn to speak, he simply asked me what would happen if he never came back. I didn't want to think about it, though it was possible, but before I could finish comforting him, he kissed me. I looked away and tried to hide my blush, in an attempt not to make it obvious how I feel; and then he just flew off on his glider without a word.' " Sokka licked his finger then turned the page, " 'I know Aang likes me, I heard him say it when Aunt Wu was giving the cloud fortunes,' " A saddened look came accross Sokka's face," 'but for both of our sake, I had to pretend not to hear him. I can't allow myself to get too attached, because, although it's hard to think about, If he dies, I can't allow myself to get too attached.' "

"She says that like he's a pet," Zuko interrupted.

"Hey! Don't interrupt! This is story time!" Sokka continued, " 'And Aang can't afford any distractions, And that includes me.' " Sokka closed the book and sighed. "So what now?"

"Well, the entry was fine before you turned the page, so maybe we should stick the pages together so Aang won't read that part," Zuko suggested.

"You still want to go through with it?" Sokka inquired.

Zuko sighed, "Look, if I go on trying to teach Aang firebending, he won't be brave enough to give the fire a little more juice, and his chances of defeating the fire lord are slimmer. But, If we go on with the plan, Aang will be aware of Katara's feelings, and he will be a little more courageous, and his firebending will improve. The worst that can happen is that Katara will tell him what we just read."

Sokka sighed, "I guess you're right. But this better work, Zuko."

"It will." Zuko assured him.

"So now what?" Sokka asked.

"We move on to part 'B'." Zuko replied. Then the two ran off, Diary in hand, to move on to the next stage of the devised plan.

**Okie Dokie. That's all.I decided not to put a random note in the middle of the chapter, it'll ruin the illusion. Oh, I know you are disappointed, But I'll be back. Maybe sooner than you think...hmmm... R&R!!**


End file.
